


Hey Moon, Please Forget To Fall Down

by Professional_Fangirl31333



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Graduation, High School, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Angst, Phanfiction, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Triggers, YouTube, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_Fangirl31333/pseuds/Professional_Fangirl31333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1967 and Dan And Phil have just graduated from high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Moon, Please Forget To Fall Down

     The year was 1967 and my best friend, Phil, and I were graduating from St. Helena Secondary School.

    The day of the graduation had dawned bright and sunny, giving no hint of the disaster that would soon change our lives forever. Phil and I had met for lunch at a local diner before the ceremony. We were both dressed in our finest clothes, but I remember looking rather plain next to him.

     He had been very nervous about presenting his valedictorian speech but when the time eventually came for him to present it, it was flawless. The graduation was long and dreary, lasting about three and a half hours. By the end of it I was exhausted and my legs hurt from sitting for so long.

     After the ceremony, there was a celebratory dinner for the graduates. I sat with Phil and a few of our other friends, and while we talked about many things the main topic was University. Who was where, and what we were hoping to major in. Our friend Louise was heading to York for nursing with Phil, although he was hoping to study in business. When it was my turn to talk about plans for the future I fell shockingly short compared to the others. I had no future plans. At that point, all I knew is that I wanted to inspire people, in whatever way I could.

     We chatted some more then went our separate ways to get ready for the after party, that was happening at a rented out concert hall, later that evening. By the time that I arrived (approximately 9:00) the party was already in full swing. 

     They had local bands playing the whole night, and there was lots of liquor being passed around. I grabbed myself a beer and began navigating my way through the party. I steered my way through the crowds of people, holding my drink above my head so as not to spill it, looking for Phil. 

     I eventually found him at the front of the room dancing to the fast beat of the music. He took my hand and we began dancing goofily. We talked and danced and drank until our bottles were empty, and then we headed to the refreshments table for refills. We had each grabbed another beer and had a couple of shots at the refreshments table when we overheard Louise and Zoe, talking. 

“Have you heard?” Zoe asked. 

“No, what happened?” replied Louise. 

“You know Caspar Lee right? The kid who got into that huge fight with Felix last month?”

“Of course, that's all anyone talked about for a week.”

“Well he’s here. He drove up on that fancy motorbike of his, parked it right on the lawn, then just waltzed right in, looking for Felix. Last I heard he had found him and they were heading back out front. I think there’s going to be a fight”

     When he heard that Phil had grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to see what was happening. Unfortunately Zoe's information was correct, and the two boys were in the midst of a fight right on the front lawn. 

     Felix had a bloody nose and Caspar had what looked like the beginnings of a pretty nasty black eye. Phil and I rushed forward to stop the fight before anyone could be seriously injured. We pulled them apart and stood between them to help stop further conflict.

     The boys continued spewing curses at each other until Phil took Felix inside to stop his bloody nose. Then Caspar, who apparently had not spent all his anger, turned to me. It started out small, with him calling me names, but it quickly escalated when he brought up my brother.

     I don’t remember exactly what was said, due to my being drunk and what happened afterwards, but I know the fight got ugly with us insulting each others family, education, looks, financial standing. Anything we could find to hurt each other, was said. The fight ended with my pride feeling like it was shredded, and me slapping Caspar so hard that it was audible over the music that was coming from inside.

     I suppose Phil had came back outside then, right as I began walking home. I was too angry and emotional to stay at the party. He ran after me calling my name, begging for me to stop. Eventually I did. 

     I turned around just in time to see the car hurtling around the corner, coming so fast that I didn’t even have time to cry out, to warn him.

      I had turned around just in time to watch my best friend die, and know that it was all my fault.

      The next few days were a blur. We went to the hospital and the doctors said that his death would have been instantaneous. That it was quick and painless. I don’t remember the funeral, or anything after that, other than crying, for what must have been months. I couldn’t focus on anything other than the pain and emptiness inside me. 

     He was my soulmate. My other half. My better half. Whenever someone asked where he was, the answer was always with me or vise versa. When someone said our names together, Dan and Phil, in that special way that just told you we were a pair, my heart would beat out of its chest. I could spend hours at a time just gazing into his beautiful eyes and never grow bored of them. They were the kind of eyes that you could just get lost in. I loved him. I will always love him even though it's wrong.

I didn’t know how to continue my life without him, so I didn’t. 

     On January 18, 1968 my name appeared on a headstone next to his and we were finally reunited.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh so this was my first long-ish fic. Please kudos and leave comments if you have any and I hope you enjoyed this random piece of my brain! Also I would like to remind everyone that suicide is never the best option and that you always have other choices. If you're feeling like your life is worthless or you're considering ending it then please please please TALK TO SOMEONE.


End file.
